


Woodland Sadness

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Other, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Kudos: 18





	Woodland Sadness

_Deep in the woodland, there once lived an extraordinary man with brown hair and hazel eyes._

_He was beauteous but not so kind._

_He was never one to smile but he laughed aloud._

_He lived alone but was never sad, for to himself he was the only one grand._

_One day, the man was out on a walk._

_The sun was shining brightly, almost blinding, the grass in his little garden was full and green._

_As he ambled around the forest, he spotted an exquisite flower, it was white and shimmering as the sun rays hit its corollas._

_Upset as he somewhat found it offensive that something bewitching more so than he is exists, the brunet picked the flower, pulling it from its roots violently._

_Looking at it felt like an insult to him._

_Furious as he was, he threw the flower to the ground and stomped on it, breaking its petals; taking away its beauty._

_He stared at the flower, soiled— lifeless, as he laughed absurdly, but his eyes were blank, they were like of a dead fish. It was then that he realized he was just as that flower, magnificently spoilt and broken._


End file.
